Digital Desires
Plot After finding out the vicious Maya Landon had escaped to the technological district of Bolmont kidnapping Denise, the team got to the Elfbush Viewpoint following information. The team rose to the peak of the hill, only to find the daughter of the CEO of the tech company Denise had been sending money to, Vanessa Sullivan. The team sent the body to Liam, who said that the Death was caused by sharp force trauma to the chest. They also said that the victim's face was bruised, and she was beaten heavily, signs of the killer being a professional athlete. They suspected Margaret Olver, Sabrina Sullivan, and Haiden May for the murder. Anita also informed that there had been a commotion at the DigiLife Offices. The team rushed there and stopped two men - Julian Pascal and Liam Cook- the groom whose bride was killed. The team talked to them and they said that they knew Vanessa and her mother. At last, the killer was found to be the old lady Margaret. Margaret tried to deny the murder but failed when she got irritated by the constant questions. She said that she had definitely killed Vanessa because she was Margaret's own daughter whom Sabrina had "stolen" from her. She said that she drank very much in her youth and one day, discovered she was pregnant. When she gave birth to Vanessa, she mistreated her and social workers took her away. The day she met Vanessa, she went to embrace her but Vanessa pushed her away. All the rage blanketed her body and she instantaneously stabbed her. The team took her Janet Xaviers who sentenced her to 26 years in prison. Liona approached the player after the trial and said that there may be a link between the Olver family and the King, as she had discovered money transactions to DigiLife. The team searched the offices and found files, which per Jim, were cheques from the Olver family. The team talked to Margaret who said that she had sent Sabrina money just to return her daughter back, but she took advantage. The team also found out that DigiLife had been receiving money from various accounts, and the money transactions occurred each time there had been any national financial crisis. This confirmed the team that Maya had been sending money to DigiLife. The team talked to Sabrina again, and she said she didn't handle any finances, and she had received donations from many "companies". Clara and Harvard also said to search Elfbush for any signs on Denise. The team hiked to the hilltop and found Denise's Brooch, broken into bits. The team found DNA of a certain Eliot Colace on the pieces, and the team appointed a schedule with him. Summary Victim * Vanessa Sullivan (Found dead with chest slashed at Elfbush) Weapon * Sword Killer * Margaret Olver Suspects Margaret Olver Rich Heir 'Profile and Appearance' Sabrina Sullivan Victim's Mother Profile and Appearance Haiden May Priest Profile and Appearance Julian Pascal Gangster Profile and Appearance Liam Cook Commoner Profile and Appearance Killer's Profile *The killer is a professional athelete *The killer knows archery *The killer goes to church *The killerwears fur *The killer is above 50 Crime Scenes *Viewpoint *Park *DigiLife Premises *Bushes *Benches *Parking Lot